House of Masks 007b
9:59:43 PM Josie: Illa: Wait! 10:00:09 PM Caspar: Caspar pauses in the hallway. 10:00:38 PM Josie: She catches up. "Where are you going?" 10:00:57 PM Caspar: To my room, I suppose. 10:01:07 PM Josie: Illa: But why? 10:02:19 PM Caspar: Because I don't want to hear what he has to say. If he feels the need to *threaten my family* in order to make sure whatever he's going to say stays secret, it's not something I want to hear. 10:02:50 PM Josie: Illa: ... I don't think he understands families very well. 10:04:16 PM Caspar: I don't see how that matters. 10:04:51 PM Josie: Illa: ... well, if you didn't actually *like* yours very much you might not be reacting like this, would you? And if they hated you... 10:07:23 PM Caspar: He's not a child. And he knows that my family is important to me, otherwise he wouldn't have used it as leverage. So regardless of whether or not he understands family, he knows mine is important to me. So. Whatever he has to say is bad. And I don't wanna hear it. 10:07:38 PM Josie: Illa: ... please? 10:08:28 PM Caspar: Caspar shakes his head. "I'm sorry, Illa. i know he's your friend, but he pushed the wrong button." 10:09:29 PM Caspar: Caspar continues to his room! 10:10:19 PM Josie: She trots along after him. "How do you know he even means it?" 10:12:40 PM Caspar: Caspar opens his door. "He probably means it. Even if he doesn't, it doesn't matter. What if I threatened your sister if you told anyone what I really was?" 10:13:28 PM Josie: Illa, quietly: If you didn't mean it, I wouldn't care. 10:13:52 PM Caspar: Whether or not I meant it, or could do it, it would change how you look at me. You wouldn't trust me again. 10:14:11 PM Josie: Illa: I *do* trust you. I trust Ulisse too. 10:14:35 PM Caspar: I don't. I won't, now. 10:15:26 PM Josie: Illa: ... please? 10:16:24 PM Caspar: ...I'm sorry. 10:16:35 PM Josie: Illa: At least *talk* to him. 10:19:11 PM Caspar: He's welcome to talk to me and attempt to ask for my help without threatening anyone I care about. 10:19:29 PM Josie: Illa: ... you're not angry at me, are you? 10:21:12 PM Caspar: No, of course not. He's helped you for awhile now. You trust him. I was willing to give him the benefit of the doubt. 10:22:40 PM Josie: Illa: I'll... I'll go get him. You'll be here? I need to finish cleaning, I know I ruined everything... 10:23:39 PM Caspar: It's okay. It's just stuff. And I don't want to see him right now. Maybe later. I have to get out of this house for a bit, I think. 10:24:21 PM Josie: Illa: ... do you want me to come with you? 10:24:45 PM Caspar: Caspar smiles. "If you'd like." 10:25:22 PM Josie: She relaxes, obviously relieved. "Oh good. I was afraid you thought... I don't know what." 10:25:50 PM Caspar: We'll go to a pub, get some food. We can have a date. 10:26:42 PM Josie: Illa: I should fix my hair, then, shouldn't I? 10:29:13 PM Caspar: I think you look lovely. 10:30:28 PM Josie: She blushes a little bit. "Well, I think you look lovely too. If you can say that about a man. ... have you ever tried being a woman? *Can* you?" 10:31:05 PM Caspar: Caspar nods. "I've tried." 10:31:36 PM Josie: Illa: What was it like? Oh I like you better the way you are, whatever it's like, but I can't be both, so... 10:31:53 PM Caspar: Well, different. 10:34:10 PM Josie: Illa: But different how? 10:36:01 PM Caspar: Not as different as you might think. 10:36:28 PM Josie: Illa: Are your parents half-elves, too? 10:36:55 PM Caspar: My mother is... mostly elf. My dad is an aasimar. 10:37:40 PM Josie: Illa: Mostly elf? 10:38:01 PM Josie: Illa: Aasimar. Do you have feathers? 10:38:13 PM Caspar: Well, I *can* have feathers. 10:38:27 PM Josie: Illa: Does your father have them? 10:38:43 PM Caspar: No, he doesn't. 10:40:19 PM Caspar: He has really pale skin, though. 10:40:44 PM Josie: Illa: Is that why you do? 10:41:15 PM Caspar: Caspar nods. "Yeah. I did when I was a child, so." 10:42:12 PM Josie: Illa: And if your mother is mostly elf, what's the rest? Is she part angel too? 10:42:34 PM Josie: Illa has to get her coat before you go outside, so you end up going to her room next. 10:42:46 PM Caspar: She has human blood, too. 10:43:38 PM Josie: Illa grabs a cloak with a hood, and changes into her boots for easier walking. "She must be very beautiful, or do you take after your father?" 10:43:41 PM Josie: ((That and SUCCUBUS.)) 10:44:01 PM Caspar: She's beautiful. 10:46:58 PM Josie: The weather outside is actually pretty nice, for a winter's day. Sunny. A lot of the snow seems to be melting. 10:47:02 PM Josie: Illa: And you think they can help me. 10:47:31 PM Caspar: Caspar nods. "I'm sure of it." 10:47:49 PM Caspar: Caspar holds out his arm for her. 10:48:56 PM Josie: She takes his arm. "Are they wizards?" 10:49:43 PM Caspar: My mother is. My father is an artficer. 10:51:26 PM Josie: Illa: Some sort of... item might help, then, you think? A collar? ... do leopards wear collars? 10:52:17 PM Caspar: O dpm 10:52:30 PM Caspar: ((.... Kitty.)) 10:52:40 PM Caspar: I don't know. Maybe even a potion. 10:53:40 PM Josie: ((Hi Wennie!)) 10:54:24 PM Josie: Illa: That wouldn't be much different than Ulisse's concoction, would it? 10:54:58 PM Caspar: It wouldn't make you sick. 10:55:54 PM Josie: Illa: It would probably be more expensive, though. 10:56:47 PM Caspar: Don't worry about that. THey'll be able to figure something out. Category:Logs Category:House of Masks